Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV Series)
| next = }} :Not to be confused with the similarly titled series . Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends is a series that ran from September 12, 1981 to September 10, 1983. It is the third series after and and the first team-based series. In the series, teams up with and as part of the to fight the forces of evil. Background Firestar, , , , and were created specifically for the series. Firestar has since been adapted into the comics. Producer and story editor Dennis Marks admits that Hiawatha Smith was based on Indiana Jones. Continuity Although airing concurrently with this was seen as a sequel to the other series. Both series used the same animation studio using the same style. Green Goblin appeared in both and both series had him transform into the goblin rather than wear a costume as the comics did. Cementing a tie, this series' episode used footage from as a flashback. This, , and are all part of the Marvel Productions Universe. In the episode speaks with an Australian accent. Though unrelated to the series this change was carried over to in . Cast : Neil Ross reprised his role as Norman Osborn from , though was replaced as Green Goblin. He would go on to voice both Osborn and Goblin on . He also went on to play on . Episodes *Season One *Season Two *Season Three The series lasted twenty-four episodes over three seasons. It aired concurrently with as part of the Marvel Action Universe, not to be confused with the 1990s programming titled The Marvel Action Universe. It then aired with and was sometimes called The Incredible Hulk and the Amazing Spider-Man during the second season. During the third season it was called The Amazing Spider-Man and the Incredible Hulk. Reception In January 2009, IGN dubbed this series the 59th best animated television series. It beat at 84. and are the only two Marvel series to beat this series at 30 and 13, respectively. http://tv.ign.com/top-100-animated-tv-series/59.html In the 2009 video game ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' if the player chooses the Anti-Registration side you can talk to Firestar and ask how she feels teaming up with her old buddies Spider-Man and Iceman again, a reference to this series. Dan Gilvezan joined 's Christopher Daniel Barnes, 's Neil Patrick Harris, and 's Josh Keaton in the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' playing Spider-Man 2099. Marvel reedited and redubbed footage of this series, along with and , into funny segments called "Marvel Mash-Up". The segments appeared on Disney XD along with and . Rotten Tomatoes ranked the series among its top one-hundred superhero series with this series at forty-eight above at one-hundred at eighty-nine, at eighty-six, at eighty-three, at seventy-three, at sixty-nine, at sixty-eight, at sixty-six, at sixty-four, at fifty-eight, at fifty-five, at fifty-one and below at forty-six, at forty, at nineteen, and at five.100 Best Superhero TV Shows of All Time at Rotten Tomatoes References External Links *Marvel Animation Age *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Wikipedia *Marvel Database Category:Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Category:Marvel Productions Universe